


Desafios de xadrez com seu inimigo mortal

by Killupie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brothers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meruem e Kite são irmãos, Meruem é um desastre com sentimentos, No Incest, One Shot, dinâmica fanon de irmãos, forma ressucitada de Kite, kite é um irmão idiota porém legal, komugi é fofa e eu a amo, morremos como meruem e komugi morreram, não betado, personagens fora do oc, todos os guardas reais são irmãos, trio de guardas reais mencionado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/pseuds/Killupie
Summary: Onde Meruem é uma confusão terrivel quando se trata de se aproximar da garota que ele (gosta) quer desafiar.Ou, onde Kite é um bom irmão (nem sempre) e por sorte (talvez nem tanto) está lá para ajudar seu irmão mais velho.
Relationships: Kite ant & Meruem, Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Desafios de xadrez com seu inimigo mortal

**Author's Note:**

> eu apenas do nada quis escrever Meruem e Kite como irmãos, acho que vocês ainda não estão prontos para o potencial dessa dinâmica.
> 
> Personagens definitivamente fora do oc, mas Meruem ainda é um bobo apaixonado, isso que importa.
> 
> Alguns palavrões aqui e ali, perdoe meu palavreado chulo

"Isso não é comum." Kite fala com um bico, e braços cruzados, os fios vermelhos caindo sobre seu rosto não eram uma novidade em seu visual. "Por que estamos em uma biblioteca?"

"Bem, o que se faz em uma biblioteca? Irmãozinho estúpido." Meruem falou ríspido, e Kite apenas revira os olhos.

"Tenho quase certeza que envolve tomar sorvete, irmãozão ridículo." Kite bufa segurando a vontade de chutar a perna do seu irmão (apenas alguns minutos) mais velho. "O que quero saber é o que estamos fazendo aqui se você está escondido."

"Não estou escondido." Meruem murmura, e o ruivo menor apenas lança um olhar de desgosto em direção ao seu irmão que estava agachado e atrás de uma prateleira de livros.  _ Definitivamente não estava escondido _ .

"Eu realmente apreciaria se você me contasse o que estamos fazendo aqui. Saiba que apenas não te deixei sozinho porque aprecio uma fofoca, mas se continuar fazendo esse suspense desnecessário irei desistir de você." Kite fala de forma impaciente, e a carranca de seu irmão apenas se aprofunda.

"Pouf seria uma companhia mais agradável do que você, sinceramente." Meruem fala ainda observando através do buraco na prateleira. Kite não esconde seu rosto ofendido enquanto se levanta apressadamente. "Tudo bem! Chame ele da próxima vez então, sua tartaruga idiota!" Kite responde quase em um grito dramático, e Meruem se desespera quando o mais novo se levanta. "Okay seu rato fedido, eu te digo o porque estamos aqui!"

"Ohoho~ mas que mudança de resposta adorável irmão!" Kite se senta no chão, cruzando as pernas enquanto sorri, ele apoia o rosto nas mãos olhando para o mais velho. "Sou todo ouvidos."

Meruem parece um pouco desconcertado enquanto se senta lentamente encostando na prateleira com cuidado.

"E-eu tenho um inimigo." Ele fala, e Kite se pergunta porque as bochechas do seu irmão estão avermelhadas quando ele fala sobre esse suposto inimigo. "Ela tem um grande histórico de vitórias nas disputas de xadrez contra a sala, eu não a venci uma vez sequer."

"Ela não é sua inimiga irmão, você só é um perdedor ruim." Kite revira os olhos, e a carranca de Meruem volta, o ruivo menor não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. "Mas bem, o que seu longo histórico de derrotas tem a ver com a biblioteca."

Meruem suspira, puxando Kite para ver através da abertura que ele estava observando.

A visão aponta para uma garota, Kite não consegue ver muito bem seus detalhes, mas ela está mexendo nas peças do tabuleiro, parecendo jogar consigo mesma.

"Ela é essa pessoa, eu… eu queria chamá-la para uma partida, mas eu realmente não sei como." Meruem continua a falar, e Kite volta a olhar para seu irmão.

Oh sim, as bochechas dele estão mais vermelhas, Kite não pode deixar de sorrir, ele conhece essa reação, ele é cercado de idiotas com essas reações.

"Ah o amor, chega para todos não é mesmo?" Kite junta as mãos falando dramaticamente e exageradamente, enxugando uma lágrima inexistente. "Meu irmão emo está apaixonado."

Meruem engasga com saliva, socando o próprio peito para dar um jeito com sua tosse desesperada, e isso arranca uma risada exagerada do ruivo menor.

"De onde você tirou isso porra? Minha única intenção é destruí-la com a minha vitória…" Ele é impedido de continuar a falar, porque seu irmão baixinho e irritante estava cantarolando sobre amor.

"Oh sim, claro! Diga agora que você quer dar um soco em sua boca, mas um soco delicado, com seus lábios e não com os seus punhos- hmhmhm!" Kite é interrompido também, a mão de seu irmão tampando seu rosto, enquanto a outra Meruem usa para massagear sua testa, murmurando provavelmente mensagens de ódio contra seu irmão mais novo.

Kite sai das mãos do seu irmão com uma risada, arrumando o seu cabelo enquanto olha para Meruem.

"Okay, eu te ajudo a chegar nela!" Kite se vira andando em direção a garota e Meruem desesperadamente o puxa pelo capuz do moletom escuro que Kite estava usando. "Hey, qual foi dessa vez?"

"Você vai me fazer passar vergonha!" Meruem de alguma forma grita sussurrando.

"Acho que poucas coisas são mais vergonhosas do que observar sua crus- digo,  _ rival _ . Isso é meio desconcertante irmão." Kite fala cruzando os braços novamente. "Se você não quer que eu vá falar com ela qual a minha função aqui? Apoio moral?"

"Exatamente!" Meruem responde, e Kite se segura novamente para não acabar agredindo o animal estúpido que ele chamava de irmão.

"Por que nossos irmãos te consideram tão inteligente? Seu cérebro é do tamanho de uma ervilha." Kite fala e recebe um suspiro do mais velho como resposta.

Eles passam alguns minutos pensando, Meruem deve estar planejando como falar com a garota, mas Kite não tem mais paciência para esperar.

Era uma pena que Pitou estivesse tão ocupado, ele tinha paciência para lidar com Meruem, Youpi também, e Pouf… bem talvez ele não tivesse tanto assim.

Kite se sente lisonjeado de ter sido o escolhido para vir com Meruem, apesar da intensa provocação repentina de ambos, Kite sabe que isso significa que seu irmão confia nele a esse ponto, isso o deixa feliz.

Meruem respira fundo ao seu lado, capturando a atenção de Kite, ele se levanta do chão, com sobrancelhas franzidas e com uma determinação quase saindo por seus poros.

"Okay, chega dessa besteira." Ele fala, soando bem mais ameaçador sem o desespero palpável na voz. Kite se levanta logo depois, seguindo o irmão animadamente.

Meruem então vai até a mesa da garota, batendo com um pouco de força na madeira, o que chama a atenção da garota de olhos fechados.

"Oh, uh… no que posso ajudar?" A garota fala, ela tem uma voz suave e encantadora, e justamente essa voz é o que faz a postura poderosa e determinada de Meruem se quebrar.

Ele engole a seco, seu rosto em pânico e Kite não sabe se ri ou se o chinga.

Então ele belisca o irmão, murmurando um ' _ vai logo _ '.

"Eu te desafio a uma partida de xadrez." Meruem fala, a voz dele ainda é profunda, mas é qualquer coisa menos firme, porque ele parece tremer tanto quanto vara verde.

O rosto da garota se ilumina imediatamente, suas bochechas ficam rosadas e ela abre um sorriso encantador. "Me desculpe se eu estiver enganada, você é Meruem? Do clube de xadrez certo? Sua voz é idêntica…"

"Bem, isso é porque eu sou ele." Meruem responde, Kite não sabe dizer se ele parece afetado pelo sorriso ou pelo fato que a garota o reconheceu.

"Oh!" O sorriso dela se abre. "Claro que você pode jogar! Você é muito bom, quase chega a ser um desafio." Ela responde, Meruem trava imediatamente, e Kite tampa a boca segurando uma risada. "É apenas uma brincadeira, me desculpe! Você é realmente um desafio, se eu não prestar atenção você facilmente passa de mim." Meruem sorri com isso, ele puxa a cadeira de madeira e começa a posicionar as peças em seus determinados lugares. "Não seja tão precipitada, não vai demorar muito até que eu te derrote." Meruem responde, e Kite sorri, dando um tapinha no ombro do seu irmão antes de deixá-lo a sós com a garota.

Ele definitivamente não vão deixá-lo em paz sobre isso quando Meruem voltar para casa, mas este é assunto para outra história.


End file.
